trurh or dare! fnaf style!
by Marley The Night Guard
Summary: This is my truth or dare series. The first chapter explaines it all! If you have an account, i will give you a shoutout if u give dares or oc's. I am a night guard and i have any power i can think of. Its my story so i can have powers XD if the animatronics or guards do not do as you guys say, (maybe me too!) You guys fill choose their fates. They come back in the nect i!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my truth or dare series where i will torture the fnaf characters and all the oc's you give me! Just submit some dares and maybe some oc's and i will be sure to include them! Starting characters:

Foxy

Freddy

Chica

Bonnie

Wink the wolf

Stacy the dog

Marley the guard

Oriah the bobcat

Mekenzi the wolf

Toy bonnie (TB)

Toy freddy (teddy)

Toy chica (taco)

Mangle

Fredbear

Springtrap

Vincent (purple guy)

Scott (phone guy)

Mike

Jeremy

Fritz

Clemintine the rabbit

Page the dog

Molly the dog

Polly the dog

Lucy the dog

Next chapter i will tell the oc's apearences.

Bai.


	2. on to the dares!

Truth or dare!

Here are some dares and truths! (I did not see a name :/ )

:I dare mangle to hit foxy and springtrap in The face with a frying pan.

Truth TB are you a girl or a boy?

Foxy and mangle did you cause the bite of 87.

Vincent I dare you to jump in a volcano for the rest of the chapter.

Freddy do you like chica?

Everyone what do you think about balloon boy.

Bonnie a dare you to press all freddys nosie.

Mangle , teddy, toy chica and toy bonnie I dare you to sing rotten to the core from the new movie descendants parts Mangle is Mal, toy chica is evil,teddy is jay, and TB is Carlos and you have to do it in front of everyone

Mangle: gladly! (Hits foxy with pan)

Foxy:"ow! I'l get ye back for that!"

Mangle: i've always hated you! (Hits springtrap)

Springtrap: my head! (Head falls off)

Mangle: "ew!"

Marley: "ok. Tb. Are you a boy or a girl?"

Tb: "obviously im a boy! How can you not tell?!"

Taco "wait! Your a boy?"

Tb: "REALLY TACO?!"

Taco" yes."

Marley "now for foxy and mangle. Did you 2 cause thye bite of 87'?"

Foxy "no! t'was Fredbear!" (Thats true!)

Mangle " i see your point. They took me apart so i probably would have."

Marley "how is that not obvious? (Summons a volcano in the resturaunt) ok Vincent jump in there for everybody else's entertainment."

Vincent "what? No!"

Marley "or suffer the fate fans give you."

Vincent "no!"

(Bonnie throws vincent in to volcano)

Marley "good enough. Freddy!"

Freddy "what?"

Marley "GET OUT OF THE TOMATO SAUSE!"

Freddy "fine."

Marley "okay. Freddy, do you like chica?"

Freddy "what? No! My heart is set on bonnie."

Bonnie "not. Gonna. Happen."

Freddy "dang."

Marley "what does everyone think of bb?"

Freddy "enhale my dong enrangement child."

BB "what does that mean?"

Marley "nothing bb. (Snaps fingers and bb teleports to office)"

Taco "he's fine. Kinda annoying at times."

Tb "HATE. HIM."

teddy "meh."

Mangle "i want to strangle him."

Bonnie "don't really care."

Chica "don't even mention him."

Foxy "the lass is fine. I don see why everyone hates him."

Springtrap "DEVIL CHILD"

marionette "he is nice."

Wink "devil."

Stacy "meh. He's fine."

(I forgot my other oc's! Lol)

Marley "bonnie press teddy, freddy and fredbear's nose NOW!"

Bonnie "no."

Marley "why not?"

Bonnie "i will only do fredbears."

Marley "no. All or nothing"

Bonnie "fine. (Squeak squeak squeak)

Bonnie "there. Happy?"

Marley"yes.

This was fun! Bai.


	3. derpy note!

Ok guys. If you wanna send a dare or oc you have to leave a name. If you will send me a private message it will be fine. Bai.


	4. one dare

Only ONE PERSON left a dare for this chapter... :( i really enjoy writing this story so please leave some dares! Also, i am sorry for not writing a new chapter for he is back, i will work on it later today. Not now because i have church in a hour. Btw, my character marley is a wizard from Hogwarts school of wizardry. (Im in to harry potter now)

"Okay guys! Time for another dare!"

Bonnie "did you have to come back?"

"oh be quiet bonnie! This dare is not even for you."

Bonnie pumps his fists in the air in triumph

Bonnie "yes!"

"I will however, make a dare for you because only one person left a dare."

Bonnie "FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Mike peeks out of the office

Mike"...nope."

He quickly shuts the office door.

"Mike you nincompoop!"

Marley takes out her wand.

"Oh wait, i dont need this... i'm magic anyway!"

Marley magicly opens the door and drags a grumpy looking mike from the office.

"Okay! On to the dares! Springtrap! Thunder2030 dares you to be nice too everyone."

Springtrap "no."

"Please?"

Springtrap"no."

"Fine. Your punishment is you have too do it anyway. Or you face the wrath of voldemort."

Marley snaps her fingers and lord voldemort appears mid-battle with harry potter.

"OMFG HARRY!"

"Ahem... uh sorry! Continue."

Voldemort "how dare you?!"

He takes out his wand

Voldemort "crucio!" (It mercilessly tortures people. The second unforgivable curse.)

"Oh shi-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Marley painfully snaps her fingers and the curse is lifted. She snaps her fingers again and voldemort dissapears.

"Harry, you stay. :3"

Harry "but i need to get back to Hogwarts!"

"Fine. You can stay at hogwarts for classes andd lessons with dumbledore."

Marley snaps her fingers and harry dissapears.

Springtrap "are you done yet?"

"Nope. Now be nice to everyone! Say at least one nice thing to everyone."

Springtrap " fine. Marley... your c..cool? Bonnie... uh... n...n..nice face? Y..you too toy bonnie... chica...your good at... eating? Same for you... taco... freddy... toy freddy... cool bow t...ties foxy, mangle...good climbers?... mike...good job... not dying... ok im done!"

"Good enough"

Bai.


End file.
